celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Ventus
"My friends are my power... and I'm theirs!" —Ventus to Vanitas before their final battle. Ventus is a major character from the Kingdom Hearts series of cross-platform video games. Although appearing originally as an enigmatic, armored figure in a secret video at the end of Kingdom Hearts II, he is revealed in Birth By Sleep to be a Keyblade Wielder who battled the darkness ten years prior to the first game of the series. His likeness to another major character of the series - Roxas - is explored in a secret video at the end of Birth By Sleep, in which Ventus' heart passes on into a young Sora. The player behind Ventus is one of the head administrators of Celestial Refresh. Combining with the time played as Sora and Roxas, Ventus has been in existence since the very creation of the forum, and has been played by the same person since then. Background Although Ventus’ planet of origin is unknown, he is likely from one of the human-inhabited planets in the Kingdom Hearts Universe: Radiant Garden, Land of Departure, Destiny Islands, or Twilight Town. Nothing is really known about his early years or his parents, but his demeanor would convey that he did not have any overly-traumatizing experiences or relationships early on. Eventually, Ventus was discovered to be a keyblade wielder and was apprenticed by Master Xehanort. Xehanort began to teach Ven the powers of light and darkness, and eventually began to delve into trying to get Ven to use the powers of the latter. When Ventus was around 11 or 12, Xehanort started to step up Ven’s training considerably, trying to push the boy further and further until he was forced to either draw upon his latent darker nature and power, or be killed. During one particular training session in the Badlands, Xehanort summoned up several heartless that were much more powerful than Ven, and beckoned for him to make his choice. Ventus succumbed to nothing but fear, and when he was knocked unconscious, Xehanort used his keyblade to forcefully extract the latent darkness in Ven’s heart and gave that darkness a physical humanoid manifestation: Vanitas. Ventus was nearly killed in the process, and when Xehanort took Ventus to Destiny Islands to die in peace, a newborn Sora’s heart called out to Ven’s dying one and the two linked up. The power of Sora’s heart in turn healed Ven’s fractured heart and saved his life; however, Ven still had no memories, and trying to recall them caused him nothing but great pain. Xehanort then took Ventus to Eraqus to recover and eventually restart his training. Four years later, Ven had fully recovered and had formed a sibling-like bond with Aqua and especially Terra. After the events of the Mark of Mastery Exam, however, Paradise was lost. After Vanitas appeared to Ventus and told him that the Terra he knew would essentially be gone forever, Ven went off against orders from Aqua and Eraqus and journeyed across the worlds to find Terra. Unfortunately, although his trust in Terra was strong, Ven found evidence of Terra’s temptation by darkness in each and every world he visited, often having to reverse or fix a problem caused by Terra. He befriended many of the worlds’ inhabitants along the way, strengthening both his heart and his trust that things would turn out alright in the end. Ven’s rising optimism was shattered momentarily, however, when he finally did meet up again with Terra and Aqua in Radiant Garden after the trio defeated a particularly powerful Unversed together. Suddenly, Terra distanced himself from both Ven and Aqua, and Aqua had seemingly lost sight of their friendship in favor of her new status and duties as a Keyblade Master. Despite his willingness to help Terra, and the strength he had gained while fighting the Unversed, both of his friends treated him as if her were weak and useless, and left him alone once more. Ven once more journeyed into the worlds, this time doing so in order to forge new bonds while his friends sorted their issues out. Along the way, he befriended Mickey, Zack, Hercules, and many others, eventually allowing him to get over his momentary depression. Even after a fateful duel with Vanitas, it seemed as if Ven had everything figured out, and was growing leaps and bounds from his experiences. Then Ven learned of his past as Xehanort’s apprentice, and the fact that Vanitas had in fact come from his own heart. Xehanort himself revealed these facts to Ven, and then pushed the boy to go confront Eraqus about, who apparently had known the entire time. When confronted, Eraqus sought to destroy Ventus in desperation, but was stopped by Terra, who in turn sent Ven to Destiny Islands out of harm’s way. Ven was left at a loss for what to do next, but that dilemma was soon alleviated by the appearance of Vanitas. Although Vanitas goaded Ven on, Ven refused to fight his doppelganger, knowing then that it would be playing right into his former master’s plans to forge the X-Blade. Knowing the exact strings to pull, Vanitas then simply told Ventus that if he wasn’t going to fight, then he was going to watch Vanitas “choke the life out of Aqua and Terra” before vanishing through a Dark Corridor and inviting Ven to the Keyblade Graveyard. Upon reaching the Graveyard, Ven met up with Aqua and Terra once more, and in turn asked them to kill him before he had to fight Vanitas again, preferring to die over being used to create the X-Blade. Before Terra and Aqua could even recover from the shock of such a request, however, Xehanort and Vanitas appeared once more, and fateful and tragic battle began. Despite their attempts to keep Ven from fighting, both Aqua and Terrra became incapacitated or locked in their own struggles, leaving Ven to battle Vanitas. Ventus was able to beat Vanitas, but only succeeded in forcing Vanitas’ hand. Vanitas revealed his true nature as the source of all Unversed, revealed his face to be a sinister version of Sora’s, and forcefully re-integrated with Ventus. The two then had a climactic battle inside of Ven’s heart for dominance, and despite Vanitas having mostly formed the X-Blade, he was defeated once again, most of his essence re-joining Ven’s heart. Unfortunately, the X-Blade was destroyed, and since it was forged from Ven’s heart, he lost his newly-healed heart in the process, and it eventually found its way into Sora. Most of the rest of Ven’s existence was spent as part of Sora, and then Roxas when he was created. Aqua had left Ven’s comatose body in the throne room of the destroyed Land of Departure, which she remade into Castle Oblivion. It is speculated that Roxas’ emotions actually stemmed from the fact that he took Ven’s heart with him when Roxas was created by Sora stabbing himself, but either way, Ven’s heart was returned to Sora eventually, and remained within Sora or Roxas until Roxas, Namine and Riku scoured Castle Oblivion and eventually succeeded where Xemnas had failed - finding and gaining entrance into the Chamber of Waking, which was what became of Land of Departure’s Throne Room. Riku then used the power of his keyblade as he turned it on Roxas, unlocking Ven's heart which was within Sora’s. With that, after over 10 years of being asleep, Ventus's heart finally migrated back to his body and he awakened. Involvement Much of Ventus' early endeavors in the multiverse involved the Tower of Twilight, which at the time of his reawakening was still rebuilding from the Infected Invasion. He spent a great deal of his time in the Wing of Daybreak, and even met a few new faces there, but he did every so often go out into the Tower of Twilight proper. Initially, he was met with disdain and mistrust since his appearance was nearly identical to Roxas', but between his own good deeds and Roxas' acts leading up to Ven's appearance, he was rarely attacked on-sight, and eventually began to regain the trust of the people there... at least enough to where they would let him help them. His return to his true self did not please everyone, though, as a brief accidental meeting with Baby Bonnie Hood up at the ruins of the Sanctuary of Light revealed that Roxas would be missed. Eventually, Ven began to journey to the other planets of the multiverse and beyond. During a brief stint fighting in the Crater Coliseum to gain back some of his fighting skills, he encountered a girl named Bunny who had been afflicted with a curse which gave her animal features. After soundly defeating the girl in their spar, Ventus remembered a ring Roxas had been given years ago which bestowed features similar to that of Bunny's curse. Memories of the ring also brought with them the world from whence the ring had come, and so Ven offered to take Bunny to said world in order to see if the mage who had forged the ring could also undo Bunny's curse. The two journeyed there and managed to find the wizard, and eventually convinced him to try to help her. The curse, however, proved too tightly bound to Bunny's soul, and so the ritual they performed was unsuccessful. Bunny would then go on to suffer bouts of being more animal than before, but also times of being completely human. Bunny was content with the fact that she could live as a normal person every now and again rather than never again, and so the two eventually parted ways. During a trip to Radiant Garden in order to see for himself what had become of one of the familiar worlds from his memories, Ventus ran into Aqua and the two had a rather emotional reunion. Aqua apologized solemnly for not having had the chance to find Ven's heart herself and wake him up as she had promised to, but found that Ventus held no resentment of it, and knew that she would have made good on her promise if she could have. They tried to the best of their ability to summarize what had happened to them during the over 15 years it had been since they had last seen each other, but it quickly turned into a long tale on both sides that would obviously have to be revisited several times. It was then that the two of them resolved to find the wayward Terra while battling the darkness growing within the multiverse. They did indeed eventually find Terra, who had arrived in the multiverse not long before. Apparently, his essence had been kept out of the multiverse for quite some time due to the existence of Xehanort and all of his incarnations, and it hadn't been until Roxas had defeated Xehanort and completely erased his existence from the multiverse that Terra was allowed through the rifts to the multiverse. While patrolling the Flotilla - which had a rather large spike in crime after Alan's ship-jacking - the two keyblade knights chanced upon Terra in ship's hangar bay and another heartfelt reunion was had. This time, however, the keybladers were not exactly alone to catch up, as Optimus Prime was patrolling through the very same hangar. Captivated by the prospect of giant sentient robots (Cybertronians were mostly unheard of at this time and Roxas had only encountered Bumblebee before), Ven eventually left Aqua and Terra to learn about Optimus and his Autobots. Later on, during the events of the first Heart Day Slugfest, Ventus and his fellow keybladers were contacted by Optimus because a robot girl by the name or Roll Light (Rock Light's sister) had been killed during the tournament by a Nobody. As the Autobots had little knowledge of specific Nobodies, they relied on the keybladers' - specifically Ventus' - extensive experience with the species of heartless humans to confirm the identity of Roll's killer and also ascertain whether or not the killing was intentional or simply an accident. Knowing that it was Larxene who was responsible, Ven explained that her had little doubt that Roll's death was an accident beyond how quickly it had taken place. Ventus would pop up on the Autobots' radar again after he began attending Garden classes, although he never officially joined the school's faction. It was made public that he had - as Roxas - purified the heart of the World That Never Was, which turned the world into Daybreak Beach. During a Garden grill out, Ven chanced upon a girl named Eve who had just arrived in the multiverse, and it was then that he once again spoke about his ability to purify the hearts of worlds. Ratchet and a few other Autobots arrived to speak to Ventus about his ability since they surmised it could eventually be used to revive their corrupted and fallen homeplanet of Cybertron. Ventus explained to them that the feat took large amounts of power if performed by just one keyblader and that if he had regained enough strength by the time the Autobots reached Cybertron again, that he'd be more than willing to try and use his power to help them. Eventually, Ventus' involvement with the Autobots came to a head during the events of Rising Storm, during which the Tower of Twilight was assaulted by a massive force of Vehicons and other Decepticons, all headed by Megatron. Ven was assigned to a squad which would secure the Wing of Daybreak and protect it from the Decepticons attackers, and they even managed to fight off the airborne lieutenants Starscream and Skywarp there. Unfortunately for Ven and the rest of Arcee's Squad, they soon found themselves facing Megatron, who had easily defeated Optimus Prime and battle and pitched the Autobot leader at the group's feet to gloat. Although they fought valiantly, the squad was simply no match for Decepticon leader, and he quickly incapacitated them and held them with stasis cuffs while gloating to the downed Prime. Ventus, along with Bumblebee, were used as leverage against Optimus, who had managed to be empowered and healed by Ratchet an a shard of Ore-13. Luckily for the boy, Bumblebee and Ratchet worked together to free him from Megatron's grasp just in time for Megatron to be stabbed through by Optimus and tossed safely far away from the injured and incapacitated squad. During the prior desperate struggle against Megatron, Arcee had been critically damaged and Nanoha had been stabbed by a shard of Dark Energon, so Megatron's sudden absence didn't mean that they were out of the woods yet. While Ratchet took to saving Arcee, Ventus drew upon the ability the Autobot Medic had been coveting - and used it along with his memories of Sora and Roxas to purify Nanoha of the Dark Energon affliction that had been quickly eating away at her after she had gotten stabbed. They managed to rally those who could still fight and put down the remaining Vehicons while Optimus defeated Megatron and assisted Michael Wilson elsewhere in the Tower. The destruction of the Tower's main police force during the Vehicon attack led to Optimus calling together some of his multiversal allies - Ventus included - to form the Lunar Shield. As a Shield Officer, Ventus was charged with protecting the Moon, Tower, Flotilla, and Multiverse Mall from threats both domestic and foreign. Although he had never been an officer or anything close to it before - even during his time within Sora and Roxas - her took to his new duties with his usual upbeat enthusiasm. It wasn't long after that Roll, who had since come back to life after being killed by Larxene, called for the construction of a hospital to help deal with the wounded from the Vehicon attack and other atrocities committed against the Tower and Moon. Along with Paula, Garden Students, and some of the Autobots, Ventus was assigned to helping clean up the old Sanctuary of Light and get together materials from it which would eventually be used to complete the Hospital of Light. Some of Ventus' patrols around the Moon have ended up leading to rather interesting developments. During a patrol in the residential portion of the Tower of Twilight, he and Terra were called in to deal with a disturbance in one of the fortress' main libraries. It turned out that Darth Phobos, who had recently re-emerged in the multiverse, had decided to attack the establishment and take one of the children visiting there with her family as an "apprentice." Although Terra and Ventus succeeded in ending the Sith's attack before too many lives were lost, she managed to escape with her new slave. Phobos was later discovered to have been killed in action on Coruscant, and the "apprentice" no longer present. Another patrol in the Mall led to the keyblade knight to be called in to help deal with Alan Schezar and Bass.EXE, in an apparently non-coordinated attack. Assisting Optimus, Nanoha, and others at the scene, Ventus aided his comrades in driving Schezar off before any lasting damage could be done to the Venus Plaza, and Bass.EXE was apparently killed during the fight. Currently, Ventus has traveled to the Madshroom Kingdom alongside Terra and Arcee after Aqua and a scientist by the name of Lucca mysteriously disappeared there while out on a mission to help purify the kingdom. After fighting through crazed Toads in the city of Marrymore, the trio eventually caught up with Lucca and Aqua in the depths of the Moleville Mines. They are now seeking the world's heart in order to reverse the darkness and madness that has gripped it for years. Powers and Capabilities Ventus’ talents before the keyblade largely stem from being quite athletic and acrobatic. He is able to pull off flips, rolls, and other complex maneuvers quite easily and frequently, and is also rather fleet and light of foot. He is capable of moving quickly no matter the type of terrain or situation. Being a keyblade-wielder, Ven has access to all of the basic abilities that the magical weapon grants. This includes a magical edge that can cut through just about any surface with enough application of power or brute force, the ability to effectively combat and slay creatures of darkness such as Unversed, Heartless and Nobodies, and access to magic. Ven uses quite a large assortment of magic, but his forte lies within Wind and Light elemental spells and abilities. Since he is formally trained by both Masters Eraqus and Xehanort, and practiced extensively with Aqua and Terra, he is knowledgeable of several different keyblade techniques, fighting stances, and command styles. Ventus' overall combat style before coming into the multiverse was more or less that of a Fragile Speedster - his extreme fleet of foot and reflexes allowed him to weave in and out of combat and strike enemies multiple times before they could reply. If they did try to attack him, he would usually be able to easily dodge out of the way or perform a quick parry with his keyblade to avoid taking much damage. This way of fighting, however, lent itself to him not being able to take hits very well and being unable to do large amounts of damage with single attacks unless he drew upon large amounts of magic. True to this, his unique command styles focus on taking out large groups of enemies, and overwhelming opponents with lightning-paced advances and strikes, relying heavily on the speed of blows rather than their power. Ven usually wields his keyblades in reverse-grip, preferring the sweeping and swift movements to the grip style, but can also wield his weapons in the traditional way quite effectively. His time as part of Sora has taught him new, improvised ways of wielding his keyblade, while his time as Roxas has improved his ambidexterity and light manipulation. Moveover, his time awakened in the multiverse alloweed him to draw upon his various memories and mentors, developing a much more rounded fighting style. Using Wind and Light magic, he is able to reinforce his armor so he can take more hits, and empowering his weapon alongside strength training has allowed him to deal more damage with each hit. Finally, Ven’s keyblade can be transformed into a jet-propelled hoverboard of sorts, which has both uses in traveling great distances and space, along with taking out large groups of enemies quickly. In stats, Ventus has high DP, a good amount of EP, and a decent amount of HP. His armor gives him a bit of durability to take the edge off of many types of attacks, but his build still lends itself to an assortment of attack and utility rather than pure sustainability. He can heal in a pinch, but still hasn't developed his healing techniques very much. Quotes Trivia See also * Roxas * Aqua * Paula External links * An Apprentice's Stash (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters